Quitting Cola Koala (Remake)
by Alyx133
Summary: This is a remake of Quitting cold koala and about how Jessie helps Luke break his habit with Kenny some of the references are the same but not the whole thing:) I DONT OWN JESSIE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.


**A/N some of the references are the same but not the whole thing:) I DONT OWN JESSIE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. enjoy Alyx133**

* * *

Luke woke up around the usuall time, 11:45. He turned to face his best friend Kenny, and smiled. Kenny had been there for him for endless days and nights, through the toughest times. Luke was going to turn 13 and Jessie had been nagging him about giving kenny up but it was just impossible for him. He got out of bed and went down the stairs to the kitchen where all his siblings, Bertram and Jessie were sitting. "Luke, I checked out this great nanny website, and I think it could really help with your 'Koala addiction'. "What addiction Jessie, I call it a healthy habit" Luke replied cluelessly. "Luke, its just a stuffed animal so get over yourself" Zuri emotionlessly said "It might just be a stuffed animal to you, but its my bestfriend" Luke cried running up to his room. "Thank you Zuri for that snippy comment" Jessie chuckled sarcastically. Eventually Luke came back downstairs and apoligised for lashing out at Zuri again. "But seriously Luke you have to Quit sleeping with Kenny"Jessie said sympathetically "I just cant" Luke whined going back to his room.

_**9:30pm- The kids bedtime**_

Jessie put the kids to sleep and went downstairs into the living room and read her 'Nanny' book. "Bertram, im worried about Luke, he's almost 13 and he still sleeps with a stuffed koala" Jessie said. "Well, let it be because he doesnt even let Ravi touch that Koala"Bertram sniggared. "Wait thats it thanks Bertram" Jessie said running upstairs. Jessie opened Luke's door gently and tip toed over to his bed. Kenny was tucked up with him under the covers. Jessie slowly pulled the koala away from Luke dispite him stirring and wincing. "got him" Jessie whispered. She went into her room, and hid Kenny in her closet, and went to bed. Luke woke up with a start! reading the digital clock on his night stand _**2:18** _he looked around on his bed for kenny but he was nowhere to be found. Luke got up and banged on Jessies door. "Huh"Jessie moaned "Umm... Jessie kenny is gone and I cant sleep without him"Luke cried with tears filling up in his eyes. " well im sure he'll turn up in the morning, and your gonna have to deal with it, im sorry luke, now lets go back to bed" Jessie replied taking his hand and leading him back to his room.

**_Lukes POV-_**

I layed in bed trying to go back to sleep, but I couldnt knowing Kenny wouldnt be there for me if I have a nightmare or something Like that, I slowly closed my eyes and BAM! I was asleep in two minutes flat. That night, I stirred and winced in my sleep searching my Blue comferter that was layed out on my bed. I suddenly woke up again. I got up and searched my room for a blanket to cuddle instead of kenny. I eventually found one in the Laundry room and brought it back to my room. I layed back down pulled the comferter over myself and cuddled the blue blanket to help myself get to sleep.

_**-The next morning-**_

Jessie went into Lukes room and woke him up with a gently rub on the shoulder, "Morning Luke" she whispered. He woke up and yawned adorably. " Jessie can we please find kenny now" He begged "Acutally Luke, I dont think you need Kenny anymore, You spent one night away from him maybe you can spend another, You've broken the habit" Jessie said smiling "No Jessie you don't understand, Kenny is the last remaining memory of my Mom and Dad, you see thats why its impossible for me to break the habit" Luke said tearfully Jessie hugged Luke tightly as he sobbed his heart out into Jessie's Shoulder. "Awe Luke dont cry"Jessie said in a warm calming voice. "Please can I see him Jessie Please"Luke begged with tears tieing his eyelashes together. Jessie sighed. "Ok, but after he has to hybernate"Jessie whispered rubbing Luke's back "Please Jessie let me see him one more time"Luke pleeded. Jessie went into her closet and brought Kenny out to Luke. "Here"Jessie whispered giving Luke the bear. He hugged kenny and cried again snuggling Kenny for what could be the last time. Luke gave kenny back to her. "whats gonna happen to him?" Luke asked "well, I'll keep him but if you just need a bit of kenny time you can have him back" "thanks Jessie" he replied "Hopefully I'll see him in the future" Luke added wiping his tears away.


End file.
